The Future of the World Timeline
2020s The World Population Starts at 7.716 Billion by 2020 The USA 46th President Have First Election by 2020 The First Buildings with 1km by 2020 The Fall of Thailand and Phan Nhan Country Gains Independence by 2021 The Hing Dynasty Gains Independence After Collapse of Thailand in 2021 The Bangkok, Phan Nhan is Noted After The Fall of Thailand Day in 2021 The World War III is Bombing in the Phan Nhan and the Hing Empire in 2022 The China is Now Smallest Country in the World With Beijing in 2021 The Shanghai, Hing Empire is Become Futurastic City in 2022 The World Population is Reached 7.9 Billion The Hing Empire Population Reachs 1 Billion After Following Deaths After The Fall of The Thailand The Chi Dynasty Gains Independence is Located in the Mongolia in 2022 The Overpopulation in Fall of Thailand is Decline World Population to 7.6 Billion in 2021 The Hing Empire Presidents is Chinese in 2021 The Fall of Chi Dynasty and Hang Dynasty Gains Independence in 2024 The Jeddah City is Fully Operational in 2024 The Hing Dynasty's First Skyscraper Completed in 2024 The Zhongwanxia War in Shanghai in 2029 They May Destroy Shanghai Tower of Facades in Floor 62 and 68 - 70 The Chinese Revolution Starts The Storm of the Shanghai Tower in Late 2029 They Fire Injured in Shanghai Tower on Floor 61 During The Storm of the Shanghai Tower in Late 2029 2030s They Remains Walls in the Floor 61 of Shanghai Tower in the Start of 2030s The Shanghai Finance Center Starts Destruction Around The Chinese Revolution in 2030 The Shanghai Tower Rebuilt After His Destruction in 2031 The Shanghai World Financial Center Rebuilt After His Destruction in 2031 The Chi Dynasty Falls to Hing Dynasty in 2032 The China Extends to Europe and Africa in 2038 without India The Fall of Hing Dynasty in 2038 The World Population is 9 Billion in Late 2030s 2040s The Fazhou Dynasty Begins in the Russia The Korea is Country Begins in 2042 The India Population is Growth by 8% to 2 Billion 2050s The India Population Reachs 1.8 Billion in 2050 The Nigeria Population Reachs 1 Billion The India Population Grows at 12% by 2056 2060s The India Population Reachs 2 Billion in 2060 The First Country to Reach 2 Billion in 2060 The India Population is Growth at 12.5% in 2060 The Asia Population Reachs 6 Billion in 2065 The USA Population Reachs 2 Billion in 2066 The China Population is Declining at 36% in 2069 2070s The India Population is Grow Rate Reachs 20% in 2070 The USA Population Grow Rate Reachs 30% by 2070 The India Population is Reached 2.5 Billion in 2070 The USA Population Grew at 3 Billion in 2070 The Nigeria Population Stablizing at 1.350 Billion in 2070 The Nigeria Population Starts Decline in 2070 The USA Population Reachs 5 Billion in 2077 The China Population Falling Below 1 Billion in 2078 The Nigeria Population Decline Rate was 0.465% in 2078 The India Population Grow Rate Around 22% in 2078 The Canada Population Reachs 1 Billion in 2078 The Russia Population Reachs 1 Billion in Late 2070s 2080s The USA Population Grew at 5.2 Billion in 2080 See Also List of Future Dynasty in China